


You Taste Like Sunshine

by venelle02



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare
Genre: Canon Compliant, During Canon, Fighting, I spent a lot of time thinking about chapter titles, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Rosaline is a good and kind fren, almost-happy sad ending, bencutio - Freeform, injuries, wholesome but tragic boyfriends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-08 03:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20295157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venelle02/pseuds/venelle02
Summary: Benvolio was distracted by the sound of tapping on his window. He set down his book and pulled open the curtains to find the grinning face of Mercutio Escalus pressed against the glass.“Oh my god,” he muttered to himself as he unlatched the window. Mercutio laughed on the other side of the glass.//In which not much really happens but Ben and Merc are a cute couple. (Although Benvolio is all alone in the end, poor boy.)//





	1. PART I: A Great Time for a Spontaneous Outing

Benvolio was distracted by the sound of tapping on his window. He set down his book and pulled open the curtains to find the grinning face of Mercutio Escalus pressed against the glass.  
“Oh my god,” he muttered to himself as he unlatched the window. Mercutio laughed on the other side of the glass.  
“Did I surprise you?” he asked, climbing into the room  
“Only a little bit,” replied Benvolio. In truth, Mercutio climbing into his room at 11pm was not what he had expected to happen on this particular night, but he was getting used to Mercutio’s spontaneous visits. “What are you doing here, exactly?” he asked, pulling a leaf out of Mercutio’s unruly hair.  
“I came to see you, why else?”  
“Well, you’re lucky I was awake,” said Benvolio, “aren’t you cold? You don’t have a jacket.”  
“I’m fine, don’t worry,” replied Mercutio  
“You should have worn more clothes!” Benvolio sat Mercutio down on the couch and wrapped a blanket around his shoulders.  
“Thanks, hon,” said Mercutio, pulling his knees up to his chest. Benvolio’s heart fluttered as it always did when Mercutio called him that. He’d had a distracting and unwaning crush on Mercutio for at least half a year. As much as he wanted to, Benvolio never found the courage to tell him. Mercutio flirted with every man and woman he met. There was really no way to tell whether he liked Benvolio or not.  
Mercutio interrupted his train of thought. “Why don’t we go out?”  
“Right now?” asked Benvolio  
“Yep,” said Mercutio, with the same look he got in his eyes whenever he thought up a ridiculous plan  
“But it’s almost midnight, where are we going to go?”  
“That’s the fun part,” grinned Mercutio, “I have no idea.”  
~  
They ran through the moonlit streets of Verona, Mercutio pulling Benvolio behind him. Benvolio laughed, high on adrenaline, as they approached the city gardens. The summer night was rich and warm. The pair sat on the edge of a fountain, the flowing water behind them cooling the air. Mercutio leaned his head on Benvolio’s shoulder. The faint sound of music could be heard in the distance.  
“Where’s that music coming from?” asked Benvolio  
“The Capulets are hosting some extravagant party. I was invited but I didn’t feel like going.”  
“Why not? You love parties.”  
“Well,” said Mercutio, “I much prefer hanging out with you. Besides, we couldn’t do this at a party.”  
“Do what?” questioned Benvolio  
“This.” He put his arms around Benvolio’s neck and kissed him.


	2. PART II: Tea With Honey

Sunshine poured through the open window. It washed over the entire room, making the cream-coloured walls warm and golden. Benvolio woke up to find Mercutio sitting cross-legged on the end of the bed, drinking a mug of tea. Mercutio basically lived in his house now. He often stayed for several days at a time. Benvolio didn’t mind and his parents were always out anyway.  
Mercutio’s belongings were strewn throughout the room. His coat hung over an armchair, several shirts littered the floor, and the half a dozen mismatching rings that he wore were scattered on the side table. Benvolio would normally keep his room much neater than this. He made a mental note to clear some space in his dresser for all of Mercutio’s things.  
Mercutio noticed that Benvolio was awake.  
“Hey sleeping beauty, it’s well past ten o’clock.”  
Benvolio sat up and brushed his hair out of his face. “G’morning,” he mumbled, not fully adjusted to consciousness. He wrapped his arms around Mercutio and nestled his face into his shoulder sleepily.  
“You really should go to bed earlier,” Mercutio remarked. Benvolio gave a vague sound of agreement in response. He closed his eyes again and leaned his head against Mercutio’s chest, feeling the steady heartbeat through his soft shirt. Benvolio wished he were able to freeze this moment in time, to stay here and never leave. That would be nice.  
“Oh yeah, we told Romeo we would hang out with him this afternoon, remember?” said Mercutio, “he’s been so nagging and depressed lately. I bet it’s because of that girl that he’s so in love with. Rosaline wasn’t it?”  
“I don’t want to go out today. Doesn’t Romeo have other friends?” complained Benvolio  
“Well, no I don’t think he does,” laughed Mercutio. “We can just go for a little bit.”  
“Fuck Romeo,” pouted Benvolio, fiddling with Mercutio’s hair. He loved his cousin, but Romeo was so clingy and constantly heartbroken over whichever girl he was pining for. Listening to him talk about how ‘in love’ he was for hours was exhausting.  
“God, you’re so entertaining when you’re tired. You have no filter.”  
“I just want to spend the day with you.” Benvolio sat up so he could face the taller boy.  
“Aww you actually like me?” joked Mercutio. Benvolio scoffed and pressed his lips against Mercutio’s, enjoying the euphoria that came as Mercutio tugged his at shirt, pulling him closer.  
“You taste like honey,” Benvolio mumbled into Mercutio’s lips.  
Mercutio smiled slightly. “And you taste like sunshine.”  
~  
They spent the remainder of the morning lazing around the house. Mercutio planted soft kisses over Benvolio’s face and neck as he made them breakfast. Benvolio laughed and swatted him away. He listened to Mercutio enthusiastically tell him stories from celtic mythology; Mercutio loved reading about those. The plants on the windowsill cast gentle shadows across the cozy living room where they sat. It was a perfect morning and Benvolio was perfectly happy.


End file.
